


[亮骨科/年下（j压m注意）]这或许是一个惩罚

by IAMLobz_001



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMLobz_001/pseuds/IAMLobz_001
Summary: 然后james真的上了他哥。
Relationships: Jack Bright & Mikell Bright, Mikell Bright/Jack Bright
Kudos: 16





	[亮骨科/年下（j压m注意）]这或许是一个惩罚

**Author's Note:**

> 是jack bright攻，大哥受，想好了再往下看。  
前半段文本来自东城。

“你说过你会完整回来的，Mikell。”James看向他的兄长，一股没有来头的火气向上涌着，聚集翻滚在了他的胸膛。  
他这次不想原谅Mikell，他总是这样，为什么？就因为他有他他妈的长子责任心？  
见他的鬼。  
James举起了他手里的酒瓶，把里面的液体缓缓的倒在了他哥哥的身上。“不要觉得这是一次很好的消毒，Mikell，但是他会让你长点记性。”  
Mikell因为疼痛而抽搐了一番，伴随着被他压抑的喘息，这很难受，他知道，可是他还是很生气，他想让Mikell更难受一点，然后他解开了他哥哥的扣子。

“James…。”  
年轻的特工缓慢抬起胳膊想挡住弟弟的手，不过James并没有理会。  
“我说了，长点记性，Mikell。”  
兄长浸湿的衬衣被揭下时伤口暴露和与衣物摩擦的刺痛也只是让他皱了皱眉，后方的弟弟只是默默舔舐起那些堆叠的创口，品尝着烈酒混合咸腥汗水血水的味道。  
兄弟俩就只是在深夜里安安静静地维持这个姿势，伴随着舔吻的啧啧水声和自两人鼻腔里发出的浓厚喘息。  
Mikell没有阻止James解下他的腰带，扯开他的裤子，甚至是默契并顺从地翻身躺下——  
然后James扭住他的手腕。  
“不，哥哥。…Mikell。”  
“一个好哥哥他妈的不会这样做。你差劲爆了，Mikell。”  
“Mikell……”  
Mikell平缓得甚至没有缩放的瞳孔对上了那双虹膜颜色与自己无异的眸子，只是无言地抚摸弟弟因为出汗而有些潮湿的发丝——他只是想安抚好自己的弟弟，所以他只是像平时他们交换秘密那样，吻上了那对打颤的唇瓣。  
James讨厌他大哥这么胡来，他明明答应了，为什么…作为兄长他必须长点记性了。  
必须。必须。  
胡乱挤了点润滑液抹在手上，James把那些冰凉粘稠的东西涂在Mikell的股缝。他的哥哥还是保持着很好的身材，结实的肌肉组织线条十分明显简直就是他妈的性感爆了。不过James无暇顾及他老哥屁股有多么翘，他不过是在发泄那股愤怒。James潦草地把指尖塞进Mikell的后穴，把肠肉推挤开来往里面继续戳弄，直到碰到某处括约肌猛地夹紧。为了确认是不是摸到了前列腺，James又用力摩擦了几下，看着没有受到抚慰的性器胀大，前端流出一股股透明的粘液，他便放心地在那地方打转，甚至是有意避开，重复玩弄着直到兄长发出更加沉重甚至是有些急不可耐的喘声。  
但是他不想原谅Mikell。  
他把性器送进他哥哥草草开发了的后穴，抱着那副结实的腰肌顶弄起来，尽他最大的力顶进没有被触及过的深处。  
而Mikell始终一言不发，他没有试图反抗，也没有顺应，但前列腺被前端碾过时还是反射性地夹紧，膝盖甚至有些打颤。在弟弟把自己翻过来啃咬起脆弱的喉结时，他用双臂环着那颗脑袋喘息着呢喃。  
“好孩子…这里多一点。就是这样，James，做你该做的那部分。……。”  
Mikel在快速而大幅度的攻势下先交代了出来，随后痉挛而绞紧的肠壁也让James几乎是同时高潮了，两人甚至射的比平时更多。  
不顾下身一塌糊涂的浊液，Mikell叹息着注视弟弟蒙上水雾的双眼，无力地将他抱住，长长地吐了一口气。  
“我爱你，James。永远都是。”

**Author's Note:**

> 别杀俺。（……


End file.
